Woke Up With a Monster/Transcript
MYSTIC GRILL (Elena wakes up, Kai talking in the background) : Kai: See, we never went out to dinner when I was a kid, so, I always had this fascination with chefs and fine dining. Dad actually let me cook... Taught me to measure by eye. Seasonings to taste, all that stuff, but it's different now in the restaurant world. Everything's on time. It's like, the fries go in, you push a button, it dings and you take 'em out. Literally no guess work. : (Elena's hands are tied with rope soaked in vervain) : Elena: Why am I here? : Kai: Uh, well I spent eighteen years in abandoned restaurants and now I'm showing off the fruits of my labor. (Kai starts eating eggs) : Elena: I don't mean the Mystic Grill : Kai: Oh, you mean like, here here, in Mystic Falls. (laughs) Sorry, I'm nervous. You're like, really pretty. : Elena: Why am I here, Kai? : Kai: Well, I took the spell that was keeping supernaturals out of Mystic Falls and I, I like absorbed it...Like ate it, I guess. (Takes another bite) It's cool, huh? First I eat magic, and then eventually, I lose it. But a huge spell like that? I mean, come on. Magic's oozing out of me, it's all over the place. You know, I didn't quite realize I was out of control until I met the manager of the Grill a few hours ago. And he was all like, (mocking voice) "Hey, you can't come in here; we're closed. And you have an unconscious girl over your shoulder." (Elena laughs sarcastically, unamused) And then I was like, "Don't judge me." And then I gave him a heart-attack--tried to, but all I did was make him vomit uncontrollably, which was like, ugh, let's stop that. (Elena stares at him, disgusted) So then I tried again and I think I broke his spine? I mean, I'm not, I'm not really sure, because the third time I tried the spell, he kinda exploded in blood. Whoops. (Takes a drink of coffee) : Elena: What the hell is wrong with you? : Kai: I just told you, I have too much magic. (Elena shakes her head) You know, it wasn't until after my test run with the manager that I realized, if I start to merge with Jo and my gushing fountains of magic turn her into that guy, then I'm not gonna have a twin for the merge. So, Elena, that is why you are here. (takes another bite) Because I need to get my magic under control. (Elena glares at Kai) By practicing with you. Or rather, by practicing on ''you. (Elena looks horrified) Oh, PS: Silver lining, after the manager finally stopped thrashing around, I finally managed a cloaking spell. Thank you. (takes a drink of orange juice; Elena is still glaring) It's easy to do and...undo. ''Phasmatos oculix. (Dead manager appears on table in front of Elena) : Elena: (gasps and scoots back in her chair, horrified) : Kai: Table for three (laughs) You had no idea. SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (Birds chirping; close up of a sleeping Stefan; bottles clanking; thudding; music playing; another thud) : Stefan: (gets up, goes downstairs and into the kitchen; Jeremy is standing there, shirtless, a towel around his waist) Oh. Because that's the first thing I wanna see in the morning. : Jeremy: Sorry, I forgot you lived here. (leaves kitchen) : Stefan: Yeah. Hey, any chance you could help me out with some speakers at Caroline's--(Jeremy's gone) house? (Stefan checks the coffee pot; it's almost empty) Thanks for the coffee. (Clattering; Stefan goes to check it out) : Liv: Ow! : Jo: Sorry! Are you okay? : Liv: (Comes out into the hallway, her clothes smoking) Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just clothes and skin. (See Stefan) Hey, where can I get a tee shirt? : Stefan: Damon's room. Upstairs, end of the hall. (walks into living room to find Jo and a mess) What are you doing in my house? : Jo: Fire spell. Sort of. It turns out, getting back in touch with your magic isn't anything like riding a bike. (laughs) : Stefan: Oh. : Jo: I am sorry about that vase, though. Was that expensive? : Stefan: Well, I don't know. But the Smithsonian would. You should call them. (Alaric comes in holding a large paper bag) : Jo: (stands and goes over to Alaric) Oh, thank God. Breakfast. Please tell me that you brought mimosas. : Alaric: Do you actually think I'd watch this sober? : Stefan: And, what exactly are we watching? : Jo: Today, we make smores. In a month, I win the merge and become leader of my coven, guaranteeing it's survival. Liv has me on a 30-day regimen between now and the next celestial event. : Stefan: And this regimen has to happen in my living room...why? : Alaric: Damon feels guilty. : Stefan: (sarcastically) Well, that's new. And where the hell is he? WHITEMORE HOSPITAL (Close up of Damon snoring) : Liz: I paid extra for this room to be a single. : Damon: (stretching) Well, you clearly underestimate the number of women who'd die to spend a night with me. : Liz: Well, I'm not dead yet. (laughs) Any word from Elena? : Damon: (lounging back in his chair) Oh, I got words. Plural. I got, "Something came up at the dorm, had to bail, can we raincheck?" and an emoticon of a cold shower. : Liz: Ouch. Have you at least managed to patch things up with Ric? : Damon: Well, baby steps. Step one: allow him to turn my house into Hogwarts. Step two: call in a favor from the Sheriff. Ask her to put out an APB on a super-charged serial killer named Kai Parker. : Liz: (checking her phone) Yeah, I already had my guys on the lookout. No one matching Kai's description popped up overnight. : Damon: What the hell is he doing? : Caroline: (enters the room) Bad news is: the employee kitchen didn't have a juicer. Good news is: they do now. : Liz: What is this? : Caroline: It's a kale smoothie. It's good for DNA cell repair (Liz looks to Damon, who shrugs) and for slowing cancer. Oh, are you warm enough? : Liz: I'm fine. : Caroline: Let me just get you another blanket. (gets blanket out of drawer) : Damon: So you can literally smother her? : Caroline: (covering Liz up) I'm just trying to help here, since apparently, modern medicine takes forever. I don't understand why we can't skip all the guess-work and go straight to something that works. Like vampire blood. : Liz: We are not having this conversation again, sweetheart. : Caroline: Okay, then what do you want to talk about? How the doctors can't operate, how chemo won't work, how radiation won't shrink the tumor? Damon, feel free to jump in with your support here at any time. : Damon: Well, I think that would require you having my support, Caroline. : Caroline: You don't think that our blood will work? : Damon: For 170-odd years, I've never known an instance where our blood cured cancer. But hey, sheriff, if you want to be a guinea pig in an experimental study involving weird, unpredictable magic...Far be it from me to stop you. : Liz: Look, sweetheart. For now, I would like to put my faith in science. Which means going home on doctor's orders, having a nice, quiet day and waiting for more MRI results. : Damon: (getting up from his chair) See? Ahh, mommy knows best. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure those witches aren't destroying my house. Feel better. (winks at Liz) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE; DAMON'S ROOM : Liv: (rummaging through Damon's drawers; talking to Tyler on the phone) Damon may be a vile creature, but he has the best clothes. : Tyler: (walking through Whitmore) Should I be wondering why you're in Damon Salvatore's bedroom? : Liv: Jo scorched my shirt. : Tyler: So you're shirtless in Damon's bedroom. : Liv: (laughing) You must be feeling such mixed emotions right now. : Tyler: How's the training going? : Liv: Jo's terrible. If she went up against Kai today, she'd lose in like, nine seconds. Luke totally called that one. : Tyler: Yeah, but you've got time to whip her into shape. Has Luke been giving you crap? : Liv: He's been texting and I've been ignoring. : Tyler: If he finds out you're training Jo-- : Liv: He won't. Chill, okay? (hangs up and closes the drawer, taking one of Damon's shirts) CAROLINE'S HOUSE (Caroline enters her living room, holding a flower) : Caroline: You kept my orchid alive. That's amazing. : Liz: I wanted everything to be just the same when you finally came home. (Stefan enters the house) : Stefan: Hey. : Liz: What is this? : Caroline: Uhm, Stefan volunteered to move your entertainment center in here, so now you can watch TV from your favorite chair. : Stefan: Yeah, I hooked up the surround sound to your DVD player and I left a universal remote on the table, right there. : Liz: Well, thanks. Guess it never occured to anybody to just...move my chair, but... (Stefan is watching Liz worriedly; Liz smirks) What's the matter? Never seen anyone with Stage 4 cancer before? : Stefan: Actually, no, I haven't. One of the few perks of starting over ever few decades, real life never really catches up to you. (Caroline comes back downstairs holding a Friends boxset; she hands it to Liz) : Caroline: So if you start the Friends boxset now, I'll be back in time for Monica and Chandler's wedding. Stefan, you know how to laugh, right? : Stefan: Opinions vary. Wait, why? Are you leaving? : Caroline: Every minute counts, so I'm going to go get a second opinion from one of the world's leading experts in Grade 4 Glioblastoma. (Liz gives Caroline a look) I couldn't sleep; I Googled. : Liz: And where is the internet sending you? : Caroline: Duke. : Stefan: Duke? You know what, maybe I'll give you a ride. I was thinking of heading that way to check on a friend. : Caroline: A friend? : Stefan: Mmmhm. : Caroline: Stefan, I know all of your friends. Elena. Me. (pretends to think) And then that's it. : Liz: I think it would be better if you had some company on the road. (turns to Stefan) Thank you, Stefan. (Stefan nods and heads for the door) : Caroline: (hugs Liz) I will call you every hour on the hour. : Liz: I will set my watch by it. : Caroline: I love you. : Liz: I love you, too. Bye. (Caroline and Stefan leave; Liz sighs and sits in her chair tiredly) MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL (Elena wakes up, hands bound to the ceiling in the hallway) : Elena: We're in my high school? : Kai: They have plenty of restrooms, no flammable surfaces, and everyone's on winter break...Still. You know, it's no wonder America got dumb while I was locked up; they're never in school. (Looking at pictures in the trophy case of the cheerleading squad; grinning) Is that you? Oh, and there's Bonnie. You guys look so innocent. Smiling, like nothing bad could ever happen to you. (Elena is trying to pull herself free while Kai is distracted) : Kai: (Straightens and looks back at Elena) Anyway, do you mind if I try to turn your blood into acid again? : Elena: (surprised) Again? : Kai: (taking off his jacket) Yeah, that's uh, that's kinda how you got here in the first place. (throws his jacket on the floor) I was trying the whole acid-blood thing and I think I burst a few important capillaries in your brain, because you blacked out. : Elena: Kai, you don't have to do this. Listen to me, you don't have to do this. : Kai: Phasmatos navaro pulsus sanguinox : Elena: Ow! : Kai: Phasmatos navaro : Elena: Stop! : Kai: Sanguinox : Elena: (looks at her ring in horror as it melts) My ring. Kai, you're melting my ring. : Kai: Phasmatos : Elena: Kai, stop it! : Kai: Navaro pul-- (Elena finally pulls herself free, bringing the lights crashing down. She runs into the closest room, which is a chemistry classroom; Kai slowly follows, annoyed) : Elena: No, no, no, no. No, no, no. (reaches sink and rinses off her hand; her ring is gone) No. No. : Kai: Take it that ring meant something to you? (Elena looks around for something to use against Kai) I never understood sentimental attachments to things, because then it's so upsetting when you lose them. (Elena puts her hand in the sunlight until she catches on fire, then uses the gas from the chem lab with the fire and the fire hits Kai. Elena takes the chance to run through another door in the classroom) SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE (Jo is practicing levitating a book. Damon enters, breaking her concentration; the book falls) : Jo: That doesn't count. I was distracted. : Damon: (to Liv) Are you wearing my shirt? (Liv smiles at him; Damon's phone rings) Magic camp. How may I help you? : Elena: (back at the high school on a school emergency phone; frantic) Damon, Kai has me at the high school. I need your help. : Damon: Whoa. Elena? (Crashing. Elena hangs up and runs to the door, but when she opens it, Kai is standing there. Elena falls backward) : Kai: (trying to break Elena's neck, but keeps moving other things around instead; Elena is crawling backwards away from him) Really? (Kai walks toward Elena and tries again, but knocks over something else) Dammit. (Elena gets up to run, but Kai finally succeeds in breaking her neck. Kai does a victory fist and walks to stand over Elena) Bingo. DUKE UNIVERSITY, NORTH CAROLINA (Caroline and Stefan are walking through an art exhibit) : Caroline: (she has her cell to her ear, on hold) So your friend I've never heard of is a world-famous photographer? : Stefan: Well, it's a student exhibition. : Caroline: Oh, goody. Freshman art. Since you're so good at noticing untapped potential. How do you know this person again? (someone talks to Caroline on the other end of the line) Oh! Yes, I did call earlier about a consult with Dr. Moore? Great. (to Stefan) Okay, they can see us right now. : Stefan: You know what? I'm gonna catch up. : Caroline: Okay. Uh, Oncology Center, D4. Come find me. : Stefan: Okay. (Caroline turns and leaves the room; Stefan approaches one of the instructors) Excuse me. Can you point me to Sarah Nelson's exhibit? : Instructor: (smiles) Far corner. Good choice: She's one of our best new students. : Stefan: Thank you. (Stefan walks over to where Sarah is talking with a group of people, explaining one of her photographs) : Sarah: According to the saying, when a child dies, an angel will take the child in her arms and fly her over all the places she loved best, so she can see them one last time before she goes to Heaven. That's what I had in mind with this aerial point of view. And then I wanted to catch the sunlight flaring off the windows because it obscures the reflection of the viewer who's looking down at them. : Enzo: Good stuff. (Stefan turns to see Enzo standing beside him) : Stefan: What are you doing here? : Enzo: Same thing you are. Looking for a little...art to decorate my wall. (Enzo sips his wine) DUKE UNIVERSITY, ONCOLOGY CENTER : Caroline: (walking beside Dr. Moore) And that's when I read your article in the "New England Journal of Medicine." You know, the one about tumor reduction using hypothermia treatments? : Dr. Moore: That's not exactly light reading. : Caroline: Well, I didn't say I understood it. (laughs nervously) These are my mom's charts. Look, your bio said that you are an amazing expert on glioblastoma and I really, really need an expert because my mom's doctors are telling her that she's not a cadidate for clinical trials. (looks into the doctor's eyes, compelling her) And you're not gonna give me any grief on insurance or confidentiality or anything except your honest opinion. : Dr. Moore: (looking over Liz's charts) Her doctors are doing everything right. It's a Grade IV tumor. They could try full-brain radiation, but that would seriously impact any remaining quality of life. She'll face cognitive and verbal decline, motor loss, personality change, and meanwhile, she could still develop morphine-resistant pain. : Caroline: So, you're saying that there's no feasible medical solution? : Dr. Moore: I really wish there were. I have a patient in nearly identical condition. He hasn't responded to any treatment. Now, he's just running down the clock. : Caroline: I want to see him. MYSTIC FALLS HIGH (Elena wakes up tied to the table, with vervain-covered ropes. Kai is standing over her wearing a Mystic Falls Timberwolves shirt and drinking a soda) : Kai: (grinning) Oh, hello. : Elena: Nice shirt. : Kai: Well, thanks. Yeah, somebody burned my other one. Which was awesome, by the way. (Elena smirks sarcastically) : Kai: I am starting to see why Damon digs you. You are crazy-pants. Oh, it sucks about that shirt, though. : Elena: So you can care about an inanimate object, but not the people that you kill? : Kai: Oh. (takes a drink of soda) Is this going to be like an episode of "Ricki Lake" where I come face-to-face with my demons and change for the better? : Elena: Have you really not cared about anyone? : Kai: (looking nostalgic) I guess I liked my brother, Joey. We played Dr. Mario together and he'd always win. Actually, one of my favorite memories is when I finally beat him (Kai and Elena both are smiling slightly). Of course, my favorite ''memory is when I finally beat him to death. (Elena stops smiling and looks disgusted) : Kai: You don't have to waste your energy trying to change me. If Ricki taught me anything, it's that liking yourself is the most important thing. And I like me. (Outside, Damon and Liv pull up to the school) : Liv: To think, a day almost went by where I wasn't roped into saving one of your friends. : Damon: (getting out of the car) Cry me a river. Just do this stupid cloaking spell so I can go grab Elena and you can get back to wrecking my mansion. : Liv: (sighs) Fine. (Liv starts setting up candles on Damon's car and preparing the spell) : Damon: What are you doing? The back door's right here. : Liv: I'm not going in there. : Damon: What? : Liv: If Kai even gets a glimpse of me, I'm dead. I'm strong enough to do the spell from out here. : Damon: Whatever. Hope you cloak better than you teach. (Liv rolls her eyes) 'Cause from the looks of my living room, Jo's not learning very much. : Liv: Relax. With a bit of practice, she'll be merge-ready in no time. (Liv looks like she doesn't believes that, but turns back to do the spell) ''Phasmatos radium cara. Phasmatos-- : Damon: (turns and Liv is gone) Liv? Liv? Hey! Liv! : Luke: (appears out of nowhere) Sorry. : Damon: What the hell are you doing here? : Luke: She doesn't have time for this. Invisique. : Damon: (Luke disappears) No! (on the phone with Alaric) : Damon: So, Liv's gone. I need a Plan B. : Alaric: (back at the boarding house) What do you mean, she's gone? : Damon: Her wonder twin took her and I can't just go blazing in there; Kai will kill Elena to spite me. I need a witch. : Jo: (back at the boarding house with Alaric) I can do it. : Alaric: You can barely light a candle. : Jo: Cloaking is one of the first things they teach you as a Gemini. I learned it when I was a kid. : Alaric: But? : Jo: I'll have to stay beside Damon while I do it, which means I'll have to go inside. : Alaric: Okay, look. There's gotta be some other option. : Jeremy: (comes into the room holding a crossbow) There is. Right here. : Damon: (through the speaker-phone) Let me guess, Jeremy's holding a crossbow. : Jo: No one is killing Kai. : Jeremy: Well, we're not letting Kai kill Elena. : Alaric: Nobody's letting anyone die. : Damon: Anyone have any other ideas? (Alaric looks at Jo and sighs) WHITMORE COLLEGE, LUKE'S ROOM : Luke: Dad's pissed, okay? He wants us back in Portland now. : Liv: I was helping them. : Luke: (packing) They can help themselves. We're not their dancing witch-monkeys. (holds up books) Do you wanna bring these books back? : Liv: Take the books, leave the books. Who cares? Did you tell dad I was helping Jo get stronger? Is that why he's pissed? (Luke sighs, but doesn't reply) Of course you did. You're just like him. : Luke: Actually, I can think for myself. I've always said that Kai was too dangerous to become leader of the coven. You've been wasting your time with Jo. We both know she's never gonna beat him. : Liv: You don't get it, do you? : Luke: Get what? : Liv: You just cloaked me and I couldn't fight it. You're stronger than me. : Luke: No, you don't know that. : Liv: Yes, I do. I've known it for months. Since that night when I was trying to bring people back from the Other Side and you interrupted my spell. : Luke: You were about to collapse. You were already weak. : Liv: We're supposed to be equal. We're not. I know you, Luke. I know you love me. And I know a huge part of you hopes that it's me that makes it through this. But it's not a coin toss anymore. If we merge, you win and I die. That scares the crap out of me. So. If you wanna pack the books, pack the damn books. I'm not gonna be the one reading them. (Liv leaves Luke standing in their room alone) MYSTIC GRILL : Matt: (about the manager, lying dead on the table where Kai left him) I came in to do inventory and found him like this. Sorry to bother you on your day off, Sheriff, but-- : Liz: No, I'm glad you called. (sarcastically) I don't think he died of natural causes. : Matt: (laughs humorlessly and checks the time on his cell) 22 hours and 18 minutes. That's how long supernatural beings have been allowed back in Mystic Falls and I already know someone who's dead because of it. : Liz: I'm sorry, Matt. We'll figure out who did this and we'll deal with it. : Matt: This is never gonna end, is it? The attacks, the cover-ups? This is our life again. : Liz: This is Mystic Falls. It'll always be Mystic Falls. You love it here, y-- (Sheriff Forbes almost faints and Matt catches her) : Matt: Woah, woah, hey. Sheriff, you okay? : Liz: (stands with Matt's help and nods) Yeah. (Matt watches her worriedly) DUKE UNIVERSITY, ONCOLOGY CENTER (Cancer patient is sleeping when Caroline goes in. The room is dark and there's beeping in the background. Caroline closes the blinds on the door before putting down her purse) (Caroline opens the patient's file) : Caroline: Collin Phelps. Inoperable tumor. They zapped your brain with radiation for months. They still couldn't save you. (Caroline sits on the edge of the bed; Collin moans) Yeah, I'd be groggy too, if I were on this many painkillers. And the doctor said all they can do is make you comfortable while you wait for the end. I'm really sorry to hear that. (Caroline reads more from the file) : Caroline: Next of kin, none. I'm really sorry to hear that, too. But you see, on my mom's chart, this spot, next of kin, that's where my name goes. Caroline Forbes. I'm all she's got. (Caroline bites her wrist and puts it to Collins' mouth. The beeping on his heart monitor increases and he opens his eyes) : Caroline: (using compulsion) Hey, I know we just met, but you're not going to remember any of this. (Collins' heart monitor's beeping slows and he closes his eyes again as Caroline pulls her wrist away, watching him.) MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL (Elena is still tied up on the floor; Kai is sitting cross-legged across from her, watching her) : Elena: If the spell that you're going for is to creep me out, it's working. (Kai uses his finger to scratch a 'K' on Elena's face, while not touching her magic) : Elena: Ow. What are you doing? (Kai smiles as the scratches heal) : Kai: Oh, nothing. (he leans forward, licks his thumb and uses it to wipe away the remaining blood on Elena's face) Just working on my self-control. (In the hallway, Damon and Jo are cloaked and looking for Kai and Elena) : Damon: I can hear Kai yammering. : Jo: What's he saying? : Damon: He said it's a shame you don't have vamp-hearing. : Jo: I get why you don't like me, you know? You and Alaric were bros. A girl comes into the picture...It's awkward. : Damon: It's not awkward, it's annoying. : Jo: Because he's looking out for me? : Damon: Yes. At the expense of logic and reason. : Jo: Oh, let me guess: you've never done that for a girl before? : Damon: Shh. (Kai walks around the corner, having heard whispering. He takes a drink of soda. Jo and Damon are standing right in front of him, but he can't see them because of Jo's cloaking spell.) : Kai: (walks past Jo and Damon and recycles his can) O-kay. (he turns and walks away) : Jo: What do you know? It's working. DUKE UNIVERSITY, ART EXHIBITION (Sarah is still chatting with the group of people around her about her art) : Stefan: So, I'm guessing you came here to make a demand? : Enzo: (shrugs) I only came to see what you were up to today. I hate unanswered questions and you've left me with a few. Such as, what secret did you need to protect by letting me kill that pitiful con artist pretending to be your long-lost relative, Sarah Salvatore? So, I followed you, in your inconspicuous red Porsche off the exit to Chapel Hill, and here we are. Sarah Nelson's photography exhibition. : Stefan: Why do you care? : Enzo: Well, it seems that Damon is unaware that the branches of his family tree might extend beyond just you. Call me old-fashioned, but I disapprove of secrets between brothers. So, I'll just go tell Sarah what your name is and-- (Enzo moves to go toward Sarah, but Stefan grabs his arm) : Stefan: Don't do that. : Enzo: Why don't you want to meet Sarah Nelson? You came all this way to see her work. : Stefan: What do you want me to tell you, Enzo? That the girl's my relative? Fine. She is Zach Salvatore's daughter, which makes her my great-niece 4 generations removed. I took her mother's body to the ER after Damon killed her. They did a C-section to save Sarah's life, but I kept that little detail from Damon so that she could live a good life in a nice home, where she felt safe and loved. That's my big secret. : Enzo: Why are you so intent on keeping it? : Stefan: You wanna tell Damon that I've been lying to him for the past eighteen years? Go ahead, be my guest. Maybe he'll hate me or maybe he'll realize it was the best thing I could have done for everyone. But either way, once you tell him, you'll have nothing left to obsess about. (Stefan's phone rings; it's Caroline) : Stefan: Hi. : Caroline: I thought you were meeting me here. : Stefan: Yeah, I got into a bidding war over a piece of art. (Enzo laughs) : Caroline: Okay, that's fascinating. Can you just get here? I'm--I'm conducting an experiment. : Stefan: What kind of experiment? : Caroline: I'll show you when you get here. Just hurry. (she hangs up) : Enzo: You know what, mate? You can keep that piece of art. Photography bores me. I withdraw my bid. (Enzo walks away, drinking his wine.) (Stefan takes another look at Sarah) MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL (Elena is tied up where Kai left her, alone. Her skin is still sizzling from the vervain, but then her ropes disappear) (Damon places his hand on hers and she can then see him and Jo) : Damon: Hey. : Elena: How are you here right now? : Damon: Jo's invisibility spell. If you can see us, that means you joined the party. : Jo: (looking faint) Come on, we need to get out of here. : Elena: My ring, it's gone. Kai melted it into nothing. : Damon: (grabs Elena's hand and looks for her ring) What? : Jo: I hate to cut this reunion short, but meter's running on this spell. : Elena: Well, there's the tunnels under the school. : Damon: Good call. Boiler room. Stat. Come on. (Damon and Elena stand and head for the door; Jo's nose is bleeding and she looks like she might pass out) : Damon: (turns to Jo, whose back is now to him) You good? : Jo: I'm good (wipes the blood from her nose away) WHITMORE COLLEGE : Tyler: What the hell are you talking about? You said you and Luke were equal in strength. : Liv: (walking ahead of Tyler, down the hall) Well, I lied. He's stronger. : Tyler: Then we run. : Liv: Run where, Tyler? (Liv stops and turns to face Tyler) We already tried that. My family will hunt me down. They want me to merge. : Tyler: Fine. Then go. : Liv: Screw you. : Tyler: I'm serious. Go. That's what you want me to say, right? So, go. Walk right into your own grave, if that's what you want. I won't stop you. : Liv: I knew you were a mistake. This whole thing was a mistake. (Liv turns to walk away, but Tyler grabs her hand and she looks back at him) : Tyler: This wasn't a mistake. This wasn't a mistake. (Tyler pulls Liv closer and they lean, forehead-to-forehead, looking into each other's eyes) (Footsteps and then Luke comes around the corner; Tyler and Liv turn to look at him) : Luke: (sighs) I called dad, told him we're out. : Tyler: I thought you were about following your destiny. : Luke: Not if my destiny equals killing my sister. (Liv smiles sadly at Luke) : Luke: (returning the smile with a small laugh) I told you I can think for myself. MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL (Elena, Damon and Jo are walking quickly down the hall toward the boiler room; Jo is coughing, weak) : Elena: (stops and looks back at Jo, whose nose is still bleeding) You okay? : Jo: Yeah. Three people is just a lot more to cloak than two. (Jo reaches Damon and collapses into his arms) : Damon: Woah. Why is your nose bleeding? : Kai: (standing at the end of the hall, smirking) I have a guess. Magic's hard. Isn't it, Jo? : Jo: (wipes the blood from her nose, crying) I'm so sorry. : Damon: Don't sweat it. I want him to see me while I kick his ass. Now, get out of here, okay? (Jo staggers through a door into the next hallway) (Damon rolls his shoulders and grins at Kai, clearly eager to fight him; Kai makes Elena invisible. Damon looks around and sees that she's gone) : Damon: Where's Elena? : Kai: (sarcastically) Oh, are we not cloaking people anymore? I thought that's what this was. (Damon speeds over to Kai, but Kai disappears and reappears behind Damon, down the hall. Kai whistles, Damon turns and Kai waves at him, grinning) (Damon speeds over, breaks the handle of a mop and throws it at Kai, spearing him through the abdomen) : Kai: (appearing beside his illusion of himself) That's gotta hurt. I am definitely getting the hang of this. Cloaking spells, illusions. You know, it's all the same wheelhouse. (Kai removes his illusion to reveal that Damon actually staked Elena in the chest; Elena staggers and leans against a locker. When Damon moves to go to her, Kai uses his magic to hurt Damon's head, incapacitating him for the moment) (Kai turns and heads after Jo, while Damon crawls over to Elena, who has slid down to the floor) (Jo is crawling on the floor and Kai runs up, grabs her arm and hoists her to her feet, dragging her along with him) : Kai: Now that I've got the kinks worked out, we can actually do this. Is there an upcoming celestial event that interests you? I'm partial to--(an arrow shoots through Kai's shoulder) Ugh! (Kai falls to his knees, Jo collapsing on the ground beside him. Alaric runs over and injects Kai with something, knocking him out; Jeremy is standing at the end of the hall with his crossbow; Alaric helps Jo to her feet) : Jo: I'm okay. (Alaric pulls her into a hug) DUKE UNIVERSITY, ONCOLOGY CENTER (Collin Phelps is up and at the vending machine excitedly; Caroline and Stefan are watching him from down the hall) : Collin: Come on, baby. Come on. (he laughs and hits the vending machine when his candy gets stuck, making it fall out. A nurse comes over and pats him on the shoulder) You have no idea how long it's been since I've had an appetite. : Caroline: An hour ago, he was dying of brain cancer. Now, look at him. (Stefan sighs) Smile, Stefan! This is good news! My blood worked, he's totally fine. : Stefan: It seems too easy. : Caroline: As opposed to what? Vampire blood heals a stab wound like it was never there? It's always easy, Stefan. It is literally magic. : Stefan: Okay, then why have I never heard of our blood curing cancer before? : Caroline: Because vampires don't spend their lives pulling charity work at the sick ward. : Stefan: Look, I want this to work, okay? I do-- : Caroline: Stefan, I just...I need you to believe it will work. Or at the very least, just believe that I believe it will work. : Stefan: (sighs) Well, I can see that you believe it. : Caroline: (smiles) Then take me home to my mom. (Stefan turns and looks at Collin, sighing. He then turns back to Caroline and nods) : Stefan: Okay. Let's go home. : Caroline: (grinning) Okay. : Stefan: Come on. (they walk away) (Collin is still standing by the vending machine, eating his snack happily) MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL (Damon is pulling the stake out of Elena's chest) : Damon: Okay, okay. (Elena gasps in pain as Damon pulls out a last splinter) (Elena is panting in pain) : Damon: What? What's wrong? Didn't I get it? What? : Elena: There must be another splinter still stuck...in my heart. (Elena's breathing is labored) : Damon: What? (he starts feeling around inside Elena, looking for the splinter) No. No, no, no, no. Hey, look at me. I'll get it. : Elena: (shakes her head, gasping in pain) If there's any-anything you need to say-- : Damon: What? I'll find it, Elena. : Elena: Now's the time. : Damon: Come on. No. (Elena is breathing hard and it slowly turns to laughter. Damon looks at her and starts smiling, relaxing) Seriously? : Elena: (nods, still laughing) Yeah. (she playfully slaps Damon on the shoulder) Oldest trick in the book. (Damon's hand in on Elena's leg, her hand on top of his. They're looking into each other's eyes, smiling; Alaric and Jo walk into the hall) : Damon: (turns to face them) (sarcastically) Perfect timing. : Alaric: Elena, are you okay? : Elena: (she is holding Damon's hand, smiling) I've never felt more alive. (Damon smiles) DUKE UNIVERSITY, ART EXHIBITION (Enzo is standing, watching Sarah; she walks away with some other students) : Enzo: (to the instructor from earlier) What is it about Sarah's work that I find so uniquely appealing? Perhaps that it's a little dark, has a morbid undertone. Must be a bloodlines thing. Her family's a bit...extreme. (Enzo walks over to stand beside the instructor) Her uncle, great-uncle, actually, fourth-removed, is a bloody sociopath. : Instructor: Fourth removed? : Enzo: He's very old. Tried to kill me a few times. Succeeded once. Most recently, he set me up to die, which resulted in days of torture. (Enzo walks over to stand in front of the Instructor, who is looking at him like he's crazy) There I was, getting prodded with a fire-hot poker by a man named Tripp, all the while, keeping my mouth shut and enjoying the pain. If you knew anything about my past, you'd know that this brought back some very unpleasant memories. That's when I started plotting my revenge. : Instructor: So, I see the free wine was a big hit. (She moves to walk away, but Enzo blocks her path) : Enzo: The best revenge is patient. Cultivated. (Enzo turns to look at Sarah's photography) Only no one sees it coming until it's too late. (he turns back to the instructor, compelling her) But never mind all that. Be a doll and help me box up all these photographs, will you? (The woman smiles and goes to do as Enzo asked, leaving him looking again at the art) ALARIC'S HOUSE (Kai is tied up and gagged, unconscious on the couch) : Jo: (to Alaric) Sure you're okay having a Pentobarbital-ed houseguest? : Alaric: (smiling) I am. If it buys us enough time to get you back into fighting shape. (Damon and Elena are sitting at a table in the next room; Elena is trying to get the blood out of her shirt) : Elena: (shyly, to Damon) So, um, assuming that I don't get kidnapped before tomorrow, maybe we can, um, try for that dinner again? : Damon: Ooh, you know, I don't know. I mean, every time we try and go on a date, we get kidnapped, I get sent to a prison world, or your feelings get compelled away. I just--I don't know if it's gonna-- : Elena: Are you gonna keep sulking or are you gonna let me take you to dinner? : Damon: Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow. : Jo: (to Elena) I can help you clean that if you want. One part Amonia, two parts meat tenderizer. : Elena: You invented a stain remover? : Jo: I'm not afraid of a little blood. (Elena shrugs, smiles and follows Jo out of the room) : Alaric: (to Damon) What'd I tell you? She's a keeper. (Alaric sits at the table with Damon, putting two glasses of bourbon on the table) You know, I think she's gonna get a handle on this. : Damon: Jo's not strong enough, Ric. : Alaric: Well, she wouldn't lie about it. : Damon: No, no, no. I don't think she's lying about it. He absorbed a spell the size of Mystic Falls, Ric. He changed the game. : Alaric: Look, we got Kai on ice. We'll just wait for his stolen magic to drain away and then she'll beat him. : Damon: What if she can't? : Alaric: Well, she has to. She will. : Damon: Well, all right then. Here's to women who make crazy, screwed up decisions and loving them more for it. (they cheers, take a drink) CAROLINE'S HOUSE (Stefan and Caroline arrive at Caroline's house, talking on her front porch) : Caroline: So, if Sarah is Zach's daughter, then does that make you Uncle Stefan? : Stefan: (jokingly) I tell you this secret I've been keeping for 18 years, and that's what you're worried about? : Caroline: No, I think it's incredibly noble that you've been keeping an eye on her all these years. And she's lucky to have you in her life, even if she has no idea. : Stefan: Hey, so, I know it goes without saying, but I would appreciate it it-- : Caroline: Your secret's safe with me, Stefan. : Stefan: Thank you. : Caroline: No, thank you. Thank you for coming with me today and for rewiring my mom's speaker system and for just not treating me like a crazy person, because that's how I've felt these past few days. (Stefan takes her hand; they both look at their hands, then into each other's eyes; Caroline takes a deep breath and exhales) So, thank you. Wish me luck. (Caroline turns and goes inside; Stefan watches for a moment through the window) (Matt is on the couch; Liz is in her chair. They both turn when Caroline comes in) : Matt: Hey, there you are. We were just about to watch another movie. : Liz: How was Duke, sweetie? : Caroline: It was good. It was really good. Thanks for staying with her, Matt. : Matt: Anytime. See you soon, Sheriff. : Liz: Okay, Matt. Bye. : Caroline: (Matt heads for the door) Bye. (Caroline takes off her coat and puts it on the couch with her purse) So I met with that expert at Duke today. (Caroline sits on the coffee table in front of Liz) And she said that your doctors are doing everything right. And she also said that there is nothing that they can do to cure you. : Liz: (looking disappointed, but obviously trying to be strong for Caroline) That is one doctor's opinion. : Caroline: Waiting for more medical opinions isn't going to change this. You're dying, mom. And we're out of options. Which is why I gave my blood to a cancer patient today. And I healed him. (Collin Phelps is laying in his bed, asleep) : Caroline: He was dying and my blood healed him. (Liz looks shocked) Look, I'm immortal and you're not. And I always knew that I would lose you one day, but I am not ready to lose you now. You're supposed to be here for my college graduation; we're supposed to argue about flower arrangements for my wedding. We're supposed to have years and years worth of birthday dinners and Christmases and white-water rafting trips. (Caroline is on the verge of tears) I want all of that. I want you to live for me. And I know that that's selfish, but that's the truth. : Liz: (crying) I want that too, honey. (Collin opens his eyes) Caroline: Okay. (Collins starts coughing) (Caroline bites her hand and drips blood into Liz's tea) (Collin is coughing harder now; he gets up and staggers over to the window, where he coughs up blood) (Liz takes the cup) (Collin is now on the floor, still coughing up blood) (Liz drinks the tea) (Collin is lying on the floor) : Collin: Somebody, please! Help me! : Caroline: (to Liz) Everything's gonna be okay. END. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six